


Edward's Discretion

by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)



Series: Commonwealth Canons (Yvette) [19]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor
Summary: The Sole and Edward Deegan have a heart-to-heart about polyamory and their own flirtations and expectations.
Relationships: Edward Deegan/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock & Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Commonwealth Canons (Yvette) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737616
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Before Their Date

Deegan sat on the steps of the Old State Building to have a smoke and rest his heels for a minute. The Neighborhood was growing, which meant a longer walk for the patrol routes; not necessarily a bad thing, but his boots were starting to wear thin at the soles and he was not looking forward to trying to get a new pair. He wondered idly if there was something better to put between the bottoms of his feet and the shoe besides cardboard, when a soft tap on his shoulder kicked that thought right out of his head.

“ _Bonjour, Edward_.” Yvette said, sitting next to him after she was sure he had noticed her.

Edward’s throat went dry. It had been a while since the party and he’d done his damnedest to keep things on the level, be discreet. But it was damn hard to avoid anybody regular in Goodneighbor, even with it growing up and a little out like it had. “Miss Yvette.”

“I thought perhaps after your shift, you might have a drink with me?” Yvette kept her tone light and friendly, watching the Ghoul’s face twitch. She had thought he’d been a little more distant, a little more guarded, since the party had happened; if he was disappointed with the idea of her, or turned off, then she needed him to come out and say so. But she’d had to wait to corner him, and that was more than a little frustrating. “At the Rail…or even your place? I would like to talk.” she added, in case he got the wrong idea.

Truth was, Edward _really_ wanted to have the wrong idea. Or any wrong idea, as long as it made sense. “What’s your husband think of that?” he asked. He had to ask.

“He thinks you would be a--and this is his words--‘fucking moron’ to decline the invitation.” Yvette replied, smiling a little. “He is biased though, so perhaps to take it with some salt.”

How was she so damn casual about it? Then again, how had Hancock been ok with…well with what happened? “Maybe we should talk.” he admitted. There were things he wanted to know, wanted to ask, _needed_ to know and to ask. Maybe it was time to stop running away.

She nodded. “Where you would like.”

Edward swallowed. “Ok. My place…in a couple of hours? I just uh, I got a place now. Third floor of the Breeze.” he said, naming one of the newer buildings they’d all managed to get renovated; it was grimy and wobbly, like everything else in Goodneighbor, and his room had a view of the brick wall next door…but it was still a room above ground with a window, and he liked that. “308.” he added.

She nodded. “ _Bien_. I will come to you in a couple of hours then; after your shift, yes?”

He nodded. “Yeah…yeah that’s the plan.”

Yvette smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek before getting up and going back inside.

Edward watched her go in, feeling foolish all over again. He should’ve said three hours, and he should’ve said the Rail, because as much as he needed to know, wanted to understand…he wanted to grab her up _at least_ twice as badly. “Shit.” he muttered under his breath, getting up. Just go to work, he told himself, work and do your job and take the hours one by one.

Yvette followed the spiral staircase back up, reaching their door just as Fahrenheit slunk out. The redhead _still_ didn’t trust her, but she at least limited the insults to muttering under her breath. It was the small favors sometimes, Yvette thought as she went in.

“Hey beautiful, he a fuckin’ moron?” Hancock asked, stretching.

“ _Non_. In a couple of hours I will take myself and a bottle of wine to his place, and hopefully I will have good answers to bring back.” she replied, moving behind the couch and taking his hat off to kiss him on the top of the head. “All is well?”

“Oh yeah, beautiful. Just keeping an eye on the details, the usual.” Hancock tipped his head back for a kiss on the lips. He grinned when he received it. “That’s my girl.” he purred.

Yvette laughed softly and kissed him again, then set his hat on his face lightly. “I should get ready, stop distracting me with kisses.” she teased.

Hancock slid the tricorn back on properly and got up to make sure the doors were closed. “Maybe that’s my plan.” he joked as he watched her go to the dresser and pull out a dress and shake it out. Watching her move was still one of his top-whatever number favorite things to do.

Yvette paused, looking back at him over her shoulder. “Are you sure you are ok with even the idea of this?” she asked.

“Beautiful, you keep asking like you think my answer is gonna change.” Hancock said as he crossed the room to wrap his arms around her waist and hug her tight. “I might get a little jealous from time to time, wanna show off, but it ain’t nothin’ unmanageable. If it gets that way, I’ll talk to you. I _promise_.” he said.

“I am a lucky girl.” Yvette said, dropping the dress on the bed so she could turn in his grip to get her arms around his neck. “My husband will talk to me instead of punching things.” she smiled.

“I can do both.” Hancock replied with a wink. “Honestly, I’d probably be a little more leery if he wasn’t another Ghoul.” he shrugged with the admission. “I know, I know, it ain’t like that for you, but I’d still be a little more anxious if that were the case.”

Yvette kissed him slow and sweet. “For anyone--smooth or Ghoul--to _steal_ me from you, they would have to have followed me into the Glowing Sea, across the Harbor, and deep underground to even begin to stand the chance.” she started to sway with him, feeling his hands roaming her back.

Hancock grinned slow, feeling the little sway, moving with her. He didn’t need music to dance with her; she had more than enough rhythm for the both of them. “See I figured to steal you, first somebody’d have to jump you and club you in the back of the head.” he teased.

Yvette threw her head back and laughed; it dissolved quickly into a moan when Hancock’s lips landed on her neck.

“Look, I know you got a date but if you’re gonna take a bath anyway…” Hancock murmured against her skin before nipping it.

“You know--you know-- _oh Jean_!” she gasped shivered. Hancock was working that spot under her jaw with the tip of his tongue.

He nipped her again. “I know what? Gotta speak up, beautiful.” The truth was, even if Deegan got over himself and put his hands on her, Hancock knew she would come home one way or the other; in a couple of hours or in the morning, without fail.

“You don’t--you don’t have to worry--or-- _oh Jean_!” Yvette was pretty sure he was trying to leave a trail of love bites up and down her neck. It was a thing he liked to do anyway, but she needed to be sure he wasn’t doing it to try and show possession.

Hancock kissed her neck hard, then raised his head to look her in the eyes. _Goddamn,_ the way she looked at him after he started messing with her like that. “I’m not. I _promise_ I’m not. I just can’t look at you and _not_ wanna eat you up. You’re gonna be gettin’ all dolled up, and you know I love watching you do that.” Hancock slipped a hand down between her thighs to cup her and press his fingers against the fabric of her shorts to feel the heat. “I’m not trying to put a collar on you or nothin’ like that, I got this.” He held up the hand with the ring on it. “And we got us. I’m just looking at you and thinking how it’s been about six hours since we fooled around and that’s just too goddamn long.” Hancock grinned.

Yvette laughed. “You are a glutton and terrible and I love you.” she cupped his face, pulling him down to kiss. “And I cannot say no, but if we are going to, then we need to move to the bathroom because you are not pulling my hair down after I put it up until I get home.” she said firmly.

Hancock grinned. “Caught me out.” he took his hat off and tossed it on the bed with her dress. “You know what I like.”

Yvette kissed him again as she undid the buttons on her blouse. “Bathroom?”

Hancock nodded. “Sink. Wanna watch this gorgeous face.” he growled, arms around her as he slid his thigh between her legs.

She whimpered, clinging to him.

He couldn’t resist that little whimper. He grabbed for her waistband and pulled too hard, popping the button.

“ _Jean_!” Yvette laughed, breathless.

“I’ll find it later.” Hancock replied, pushing the fabric down just far enough he could get his hand between her legs and feel for real. She moaned, fingers digging into his arms as he slipped a finger in. “Love how just a little bit of kissing gets you this ready.” Hancock teased, giving his finger a wiggle. She was pretty slick already; he didn’t think it was too big a rush to add the second finger and start working her over. He could feel her tightening up. “Already? _Damn_.” Hancock murmured, grabbing her braid to yank her head back. Her eyes went wide and she smacked his arms.

“ _Jean_ , _Jean_ \--bathroom. _Now_.” Yvette ordered. She hadn’t realized how heated she’d gotten between the walk upstairs and this instant. It happened sometimes; her own arousal sneaking up on them both. To make matters worse, the embarrassing wetting was starting to happen more often with much less provocation. Hancock might enjoy it, but it was still so intense and mortifying that she usually wound up hiding her face after it happened.

Hancock nodded, staggering with her to the bathroom, unable to take his lips or his hands off her long enough for them to make a graceful entrance. He got her turned around and bent over at the sink. “I wanna watch your face, beautiful.” He growled in her ear.

“You and your _watching_.” Yvette hissed, flushing. She liked watching his face go through all the joys of good sex; watching her own wasn’t nearly as fun, especially considering how many stupid-looking faces she pulled.

Hancock got his pants loose and down his thighs, then grabbed her hips to hold her steady as he pushed in. Watching her eyes roll back as her mouth dropped was the best part of fucking around in front of mirrors. “That’s right, beautiful, I’m all in.” he murmured as he started to thrust. Hancock gave her ass a slap to watch the jiggle and feel her bear down on him.

Yvette groaned, spreading her feet wide and gripping the edges of the sink. “Harder, _harder_ _Jean,_ please!” she whimpered.

He gave her another slap and leaned into her more, grabbing the sink behind her hands for the leverage. “You gonna melt for me, beautiful? You feel that good yet?” Hancock growled in he ear. The quivering moan she answered with and the extra pressure around his cock told him everything “That’s it, that’s it beautiful, come for me that hard, gimme back just as good as I’m giving you.”

Yvette tensed, nearly catching the mirror with her forehead as the climax set her tingling from head to toe. She nearly lost her footing for her thighs’ sudden weakness and kept her head low as the last drips ran down her thighs. Her belly was warm and she reached between her legs to keep Hancock pressed in just a little longer.

He put a hand over her wrist. “I love how you still can’t get enough.” Hancock murmured, rubbing her wrist before easing back. He pulled his pants back up, not keen on wearing wet clothes but happy to sit in them a few minutes because of her.

Yvette shivered. “Ok, dirty man, _out_. Or I will never be ready.”

Hancock laughed, stealing another kiss before allowing himself to be shooed out. “Just open the door when you get started on your hair, you know that’s one of my favorite parts.” he bargained.

She laughed. “ _If_ you promise on your hat you will keep your hands to yourself.”

Hancock grinned. “On every pointy corner of it, alright?” He gave her butt a light pat and stepped out to the sound of her pleased laugh.

Yvette stood at the console, comparing dates on the wine bottles. She was wearing the one long green dress that was two sizes too big; belting it at her waist made the skirt stand out from her hips further, and she liked it for the comfort. Hancock watched the hem sway, the short curls at the nape of her neck brushing the collar where they couldn’t quite be pulled in to the twist on the back of her head. _Goddamn_ how could somebody not fall in love with her, he thought as he got up to slip in behind her and hug her around the waist, time and bliss making him forget how terrified he had been to do that same thing. “One’s as good as the other.” Hancock teased.

“You shut your heathen mouth.” she replied, setting a bottle down to swat his hands as punishment. “They are, _in fact_ , different.”

Hancock chuckled. “You’re so easy.” he teased. “You’ll be home tonight, right?”

Yvette nodded. “I will, no matter what happens.”

Hancock rested his chin on her shoulder. “Thanks. Probably won’t be like that always, it’s just for…ya know, while it’s new.”

She nodded again. “It is no problem, _Jean_.”

He squeezed her waist a little. “Next time that red-head from Bunker Hill comes in with the caravan, I’d like to hire her for another Watch party.” Hancock said; it wasn’t like he was asking _permission_ per se, just…putting it out there.

“She is a good worker?” Yvette asked, setting a bottle down.

“Yeah, had her a while back. I mean _a while_ back. We’ve got enough in the pool and it’s a good motivator for the Watch.” He felt her tense. “…problem, beautiful?”

Yvette shook her head sharply. “No, no.”

Hancock let go of her and turned her around to cup her face. “Hey, c’mon now.”

Yvette avoided his eyes. “It is…no. It is unfair to say, ignore me.”

He frowned. “You not ok with it?”

“No, no, it is fine. The Watch was very perky afterwards and if they are game then it is fine.” Yvette said earnestly. “I told you, it is an unfair little thing and I--”

Hancock squished her cheeks to stop her. “Tell me anyway; let me decide if it’s not fair, huh? Ain’t that how we work?” He said firmly, letting go of her face to wrap his arms loosely around her waist.

Yvette flushed red. “It…it is not fair. You have only asked for me to be home before morning, and I am wanting to say…I am wanting to ask…” she floundered.

“Just _say_ it, beautiful.”

“I would like for you not to fuck her.” Yvette mumbled. “It is unfair to ask and--”

Hancock kissed her to stop her. “So you’re ok with me watching, but you don’t want me joining in? That bother you?”

Yvette screwed her face up, trying to find the right words to make sense. “The idea of it does, yes, which is not fair--”

Hancock kissed her again. “ _Just_ explain. I’ll tell you if we got a problem. You understand?”

Yvette sighed. “The idea of it bothers me, yes. Just…I know it is exciting for you but I would rather you…maybe bring that excitement home to me.”

He smiled a little. “I always do, beautiful.” Hancock kissed her forehead. “Just to be clear: whatever happens on your date tonight, it’s fine by me as long as you come home after, and while I’m at a Watch party I should look but not touch.”

“It is unfair.” Yvette repeated. “I do not understand why that hangs onto me but it does.”

Hancock shook his head. “I can respect it.” he said firmly. “We can keep talking about it, alright? Things’ll change, and we can go situation-to-situation like we do. As long as you’re not gonna try and kick her ass later.” he winked.

Yvette couldn’t help but laugh. “Well I am not even supposed to know of this, truth?”

He grinned, pressing his forehead to hers for one of those quiet moments where they just shared a breath. Hancock felt her relax a little in his grip, and the cool of her sigh on his lip. “Ok?”

“You can have her mouth, if it is allowed.” Yvette conceded. The wave of irrational fear that had been hovering at the edge of her mind was mostly gone. She was more than confident he would follow this rule, just like she meant to.

“You sure? Because I can wait. I mean you’ll be walking funny after I get done but that ain’t new.” he teased.

“No…I mean of course, save most of your passion for me.” Yvette replied with a smile before kissing him. “I think I only needed to hear for myself that I can be a little silly, and it will not upset you.”

“Aw, it ain’t silly beautiful. You had a feeling, you had to get it out.” Hancock shrugged. “And I’ll probably still wind up just rubbing one out if it’s making walking difficult. Great as watching is, I know what’s waiting for me at home.” he grinned.

Yvette flushed, shaking her head and pressing closer to him for a tighter hug. “I am _too_ lucky.” she breathed.

Hancock buried his face in her neck, smelling the soap on her skin and off her clothes and the warmth that was just _her_. “Have a good time, beautiful.” he said, muffled against her. “Wake me up when you get back in, if I ain’t still up?”

She nodded. “I will _Jean_. With kisses.”

“The best kind of waking up.” Hancock kissed her temple and let go slowly. “Good luck on your date.”

Yvette slipped past him, carrying the bottle of wine with both hands. “It may be a break-up before anything begins.” she shrugged.

“Then he’s a fuckin’ moron. Great shot, but a real fuckin’ moron.” Hancock replied.

She laughed, blowing him a kiss before slipping through the door.

Hancock sat down on the couch with his usual sprawl, and sighed.

“Can’t believe you let _my wife_ out on a _date;_ have you no respect for the sanctity of a marriage?” Martin hissed. He was sitting on the other couch, looking about as bad as he usually did.

Hancock snorted. “ _My_ wife, pal. And yeah, I did? You know why? Because _I_ ain’t threatened.” he sat up abruptly, pointing a finger at the hallucination. “See you, _you_ tried to force her into this little box, made her put up with your fuckin’ mother and all of that bullshit. Probably tricked her into marrying your stale ass too.” It was an idea he’d been nursing a long time, one he would probably _never_ ever on his life mention to her. But it was there, and since he was _technically_ alone, he could. “So you can sit there until I drown your ass with bourbon and chems, because you can’t _make_ me think what you want me to think. I know my wife; I’m gonna wake up next to her like we do just about every morning, no matter what happens tonight.” Just to prove his point, Hancock poured himself a shot from the brown bottle on the table. He couldn’t remember what was in it but it’s not like it mattered. “Cheers, asshole. Cuz my wife’s got no reason to hide her big lovin’ heart from _me_.” he knocked it back, feeling the burn and realizing it was some unlabeled Bobrov’s. Then he toasted the empty room. It had been a while since Martin popped up like the ghost of downers past; Hancock paused for a moment, taking stock and coming to an important conclusion: he really wasn’t freaking out, because he’d see her in the morning. “Take that, you stiff asshole.” He said as he got off the couch to get ready for bed.


	2. Their Date

Edward fiddled with the cuff on his sleeve, trying not to pull a hole in it as he waited. The slacks were a little tight but they were the cleanest not-work clothes he had. This was stupid, he thought as he waited, this was stupid and foolish and he was stupid and foolish and why the hell was he even--

A knock at the door interrupted his internal ranting. Edward opened the door to find her there in a green dress that swayed with every little movement, holding a bottle of wine and a box of Fancy lads.

“ _Bonsoir, Edward_.” Yvette said warmly, holding up the treats. “To warm your new home.”

 _God_ she smelled good. Edward swallowed, giving her a curt nod and stepping aside to let her in. He sucked in his gut, trying to be smaller, give her room, keep every inch of him off any inch of her. “You didn’t have to.” He managed to squeeze out.

“I want to.” she said with a shrug. The room had a narrow bed, a crate for a nightstand, a lamp, and a couple of counters and cabinets and a sink. “Oh, running water?” she asked.

Edward nodded. “Costs a little more but uh…the pay’s good here.” he said. “John’s at the end of the hall though.” his cheeks burned.

“And a window!” Yvette set the bottle and the snack cakes down on the counter and went to it. “Oh _this_ makes me think so much of my very first apartment in school!” she laughed. “A view like this, but if you lean all the way out and look very far down, you could see the city and with a clear day, the water.”

Edward looked at the wine and the snack cakes and sighed. He pulled a couple of glasses down from the cabinet, running them under the water to try and get them a little cleaner before pouring into them. “Yeah? What uh, what’d you school for?” he fumbled with the words instead of the glass.

Yvette turned around, coming close to take it from him. “Psychology.” she laughed a little. “Very useful today, as you can tell.”

He smiled a little. “Hey, you were doing something.” he said, feeling a tingling in his fingers as she knocked her glass against his.

“ _Salut_.” Yvette raised the glass in toast after the clink, then took a sip. “You?”

“Trade school. Got started as a mechanic, couldn’t afford to finish, friend set me up with a security company and I just kinda kept doing that kind of thing.” he explained. “Ah…please, make yourself comfortable.”

Yvette took another sip and went to the bed to sit down, pulling her skirt closer to keep from taking up the bed. “Tuition was very expensive back then.” she said with a nod.

Of course she sat on the bed. Edward forced himself to move closer. He wasn’t an animal; he could sit down next to her and keep his damn hands to himself. “Upside of the end of the world, I guess. No more bills.” he joked.

She laughed a little. “I do not know, there is probably a bunker somewhere, or a Vault where someone sits still counting the interest.”

Edward shook his head, taking a sip. “Let’s not go there, you’re probably right.” He looked over at her, the pink in her cheeks and the light disappearing into her hair, the curve of her shoulders and her breasts. “I uh…” he took another drink.

Yvette looked over at him expectantly. He looked _so_ nervous. “At least if it is true, they are stuck with the same stale little cakes that we are.” she teased. “It is not so bad when the _creme_ has become a little sugar puck in the middle, but when it has just gone completely?” She shook her head and took another sip.

“Yeah…” Edward said slowly through numb lips.

“I tried once, while I was staying in Diamond City, to try and make a filling? My friend Piper could not fathom the texture, so I make a _horrible_ sticky mess in my kitchen trying. She did not care for, but her little sister enjoyed.” Yvette laughed.

“How’d you manage that?” he cocked his head.

“Oh, well you just take some of the egg white, and what I did which may have been my mistake was to make a syrup? A few Sugar Bombs in hot water, then while it is still very hot pour into the egg whites you have whipped? My arm is still sore!” she laughed again.

He couldn’t take it anymore, launching himself off the bed. “Why are you here?”

Yvette was startled by his abrupt movement. “To talk to you? Did I not say before?” she asked, wondering if she had missed saying that out loud.

“I mean why are you _here_ ,” Edward repeated, “you’re married. You are _married_ , and you’re here.” he stood back, to keep himself out of trouble.

“Yes? And yes. I am.” Yvette took another sip and set the glass on the nightstand, folding her hands in her laps. “And if you are patient with me, I will try to explain. But be patient, because sometimes I have to hunt for the words.”

Edward nodded, moving to the folding chair by the window to sit. That was far enough away he could hear, but not close enough he could touch.

Yvette put her fingers to her lips, thinking. “Ok, come with me and maybe I can explain.”

Edward frowned.

“When you had work--not the secret guard work, but regular work--you have friends, yes? Friends you go to the bar, have a beer with, say ‘oh our boss is such an asshole’. Yes?”

“Sure.” Edward said slowly.

“Ok.” Yvette smiled, relieved. She felt optimistic about getting him to understand. “But not all of these friends that you have you would bring them to your house on the weekend to grill with, maybe?”

“Sure?” He wasn’t sure at all where she was going, but she’d asked for patience. He could give it.

“And those friends, that you would have the beers and the grill with, _they_ are not the same kind of friends as….someone who was your friend from when you are very small, yes?”

He frowned.

“My point,” she said as she saw him frown, “is that they are all your friends. But not the same friend. No one of them has the responsibility of _all_ of them.”

“Sure, but we’re talking about friends, Miss Yvette.” Edward said. “Not husbands, not…not marriage.”

Yvette licked her lips. “It is the same, though, Edward. For _Jean_ , I am his wife. His friend, yes, but his wife. I do not also have to be his bodyguard, or his…ahm…his…” Yvette snapped her fingers, trying to find the word. “His queen of security!” she finally settled on.

Edward squinted. “Who?”

“Fahrenheit. What she is; the queen of his security. You know, the top?” Yvette explained.

He had to stifle a snort. “Ok, sure. Yeah, I follow. You got it.”

Yvette smiled. “I do not _have_ to be his bodyguard, his queen of security, his dealer. All I _have_ to be, all _Jean_ asks for me to be is his wife and his friend. For me, the two are close to the same.” she explained. “All I ask of _Jean_ is to be my friend and my husband. I trust he will love me, he will protect me, but I do not make him the only one responsible for what I need. He does not make _me_ the only one responsible for what he needs.” She sighed. “It is _exhausting_ Edward, when someone you love, that you do not want to hurt or disappoint, puts all of the weights on you. It is a set-up to failure.”

Edward rubbed his upper lip. On paper, it didn’t sound _that_ crazy. But as Jack had liked to point out, ‘paper doesn’t have the error of human feeling’. “Say I can follow that--what you told me that night at the Rail, that you two didn’t worry about jealousy? I’m sorry Miss Yvette, but I’m calling bullshit.” he said frankly.

Yvette laughed softly. “I think I made the wrong phrase. Jealousy itself is not the problem--it is a thing we feel, like hunger and love and sleepiness. What we do with the jealousy, _that_ makes problems. _Jean_ and I talk; we talk as much as we make love.” she pointed out.

Edward blushed, coughing into his fist. It was _no_ secret the two of them were rowdy…even if Edward was pretty sure he was the only one who _knew_ the truth about who was at the Watch party.

“Whatever happens between you and me tonight, if we make love or we part as friends or you ask me to be more distant, I will go home to _Jean_. And I will wake up beside him in the morning, because for now, that is what he asks from me.”

“And what do you ask outta him?” Edward asked.

“That he only uses his hand, or the mouth at the next Watch Party.” Yvette said frankly. “For now, it is what makes me feel assured, just as my being at home for him before the sun makes him assured.”

He choked on a swallow of wine. So there would be another Party, but it wouldn’t be with her. That was…something to know. “Well…not sure if I believe it. I mean…not--I’m not calling you or him a liar. I’m saying…I’m saying I never…” Edward took a deep breath. “I never been in this kinda situation before.”

Yvette cocked her head.

He took it as a sign to try and explain. “I’ve never had a good-looking, _married_ gal hit on me like this. Never thought I’d know a guy who could…” he trailed off, trying not to let his mind wander right back to _that_ night while she was sitting in his place. “I’ve never known a couple who worked the way you two do.” Edward finished instead, raising his glass and realizing it was empty.

“That is fair. You and I perhaps were with different kinds of people before the bombs, but we both know what the expectations were. And how going against them could sometimes be not safe.”

He sighed. “You know anybody before? Who did this? Really?”

She nodded. “I had friends who wanted no commitments with their love, I had friends who committed to only one, I had friends who committed to some but not others. They did for themselves perhaps what they thought were best, and it was no business for me to know as long as my friends were safe and happy with their love.”

Edward sat for a quiet moment, just rubbing his upper lip. She sounded so sincere, and it was so tempting; there was just something about her that got him fired up, made him want to break out of his box a little more. After the Cabots had finally kicked off and he’d locked the place down, he’d been on his own for the first time on a really long time. Not on his own in the alone sense, but in the sense that there wasn’t a schedule in place, a routine to follow. No one over his head but him. It had been a _damn_ long time since he’d had that; working guard for the caravans had been steady work for a while, but it still left him feeling aimless. Not to mention all the side-eyes for being a Ghoul. Coming to Goodneighbor, getting on the Watch, it all fell into a rhythm but it didn’t eat up his entire life. He had free time, he had a place to live, _he had a window_. For the first time in a _damn_ long time, Edward Deegan was free to be _Edward Deegan_ ….he just wasn’t sure who that was anymore.

“You will make your lip sore, doing that.” Yvette said softly. She got up and came to him, gently pulling his hand away from the span between his bottom lip and his nose. “If it is too strange, if it is uncomfortable, then you only have to say to me ‘Yvette, stop flirting’, and I will do my best.” She rubbed the back of his hand as she held it.

Edward’s mouth went dry all over again; her hands were so small, wrapping around his and not offering much cover. He had no idea how she slung the guns she did with those little hands. “I’m an idiot.”

“ _Porquoi?”_ Yvette cocked her head.

“Because I’m going to ask you why me.” he could barely hear himself over the gravel in his throat.

Yvette laughed softly, shaking her head and taking the liberty and the chance to sit on his lap. “ _Because_ , Edward, you are handsome and you are clever, and I am weak for handsome, clever men.”

He snorted. “Handsome, sure.”

“Yes? You have big broad shoulders,” Yvette replied as she ran her hands over them and squeezed, “and a big firm chest,” she let her hands trail down, “and you are very solidly built, which I like, if you did not notice from my husband. _Jean_ may seem narrow but he is a wiry, dense fighter.” She said cheerfully. Then she leaned in to whisper in his hear. “And you are so polite, and gentle, that you only give a girl a few thrusts and a soft kiss when you think she is very tired.”

Edward swallowed, well aware that there wasn’t much room left in his pants for the rising he was about to do with her warm solid weight on his lap and her purring in his ear.

“That was so sweet, and your big hands were so gentle. If I had not had the gag in my mouth, I would have begged you to kiss me, and to fuck me, because it was so touching to learn how kind your passion is.” Yvette nuzzled the side of his head. “Does that answer you well, Edward?”

He was melting, he was falling, he was about to give in. “You’re not playing fair, Miss Yvette. Can’t sit on a guy’s lap and whisper to him and not expect him to want to give it to you.”

She kissed his cheek. “Tell me to go, and I will go. Ask me to stay, and I will for at least an hour.” Yvette smiled.

Edward watched the sparkle in her eyes. “Not much of a kisser.” he said.

“You do not like?”

He tapped his upper lip. “Kinda hard when you don’t really have the top part.”

Yvette shook her head, wrapping one arm around his head and cupping his cheek with her free hand before lowering her head to press her lips against him.

Edward groaned; her lips were too soft and she was catching his bottom lip between them and tugging it before pressing back into him. He opened his mouth to let her tongue in, hearing a little noise from her as he teased back, wrestling with it. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up, smiling as she gasped in his mouth. It was only a few steps to the bed; he’d carried more further for worse reasons.

Yvette rested her arms on his shoulders as Edward knelt beside the bed after he set her down on it, toying with his bottom lip as he carefully undid her belt and slid it off gently. His fingertips were so warm through the fabric of the dress. She started to pull at the buttons on his shirt, but he stopped her.

Edward shook his head, bringing her fingers to his mouth to kiss them. “Look not…not yet, ok?”

She couldn’t help making a disappointed face. “If you say so. Do you want me to…?” Yvette let him kiss her fingers, then caught his hands and brought them to her breasts.

He gasped, giving an experimental squeeze.

Yvette undid the buttons to her waist and pulled the dress open. The slip underneath was black and still had a little lace at the edges.

Edward swallowed, then practically dove at her to rub his face against the slip, catching her nipple in his teeth through the fabric. He worried it lightly, growling as she jumped and pressed him closer to her body. He breathed deep the smell of her soap, or maybe it was perfume? As he teased her through the slip. The only reason he pulled back was to catch a breath and slide the straps down her shoulders to get her breasts bare and then latch on again. As he sucked and teased the nipple of one, his hand went to work teasing the other. Her nipples were springy, rosy red and plump; tempting as a tarberry and sweeter for the way she was squirming as he touched her. Edward pulled back again to catch his breath, looking up at her face.

She was flushed, leaning back on her elbows and offering him that little slice of heaven between the open lapels of her dress. “I want you.” Yvette said, low and plain, so there would be no question.

Edward undid the rest of the buttons as she spread her thighs, slip riding up as she did. He licked his lips and rested his hands high on her thighs so he could spread her. Her arousal gleamed in the low light; Edward flicked his tongue across the shine to taste. Then he settled in to work her up for real.

Yvette struggled to keep her voice down; he was so patient and so tender, dragging his tongue in slow circles around her clit, skimming the top with his teeth so lightly and carefully, every so often just pressing his face against her and tonguing as deep into her as he could reach. His tongue was so strong and he was _so_ careful--she couldn’t help but whimper at the tease. He wasn’t going hard enough to make her come, not yet, but the attention was good and constant.

Someone banged on the wall by the bed. “ _Ay, keep it down! We know ya got company, quiet bragging_!”

Edward raised his hand, glaring at the span over Yvette’s head. He opened his mouth to answer back but caught her bright red face. “Thin walls.” he said apologetically.

She laughed softly. “Good mouth.”

He flushed. “I can keep going.” he offered.

“I hope so. I want you Edward.” she held her arms out to him. “Please?”

“Did you--I mean…ya know.” he asked.

She shook her head, catching his face between her hands before he could go back down. “I am so teased Edward, you are such a tease. I will probably come the second you are inside of me, I am so teased.” Yvette said reassuringly. “Please, I am _aching_ for you Edward.”

He swallowed, wiping his mouth before standing up. “Are you sure, Miss Yvette?” He asked as he undid his belt and unzipped, pulling himself through the hole in his boxers and watching her face. The radiation and the scars had given him an odd shape, that he knew. And sure he’d been in her before, but that was a _much_ different circumstance.

Yvette sat up, touching his tip lightly. “Oh _yes_ Edward.” she met his eyes, holding his gaze as she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked lightly. The skin didn’t shift; either he had been cut before or it was simply how his body had changed. She couldn’t quite make her fingers meet without squeezing around the first few inches, and it got thicker from there. Then it tapered back to the first size the last inch or so.

He shuddered. “It’s alright, I won’t go past here.” he guided her fingers to just before the swell started.

Yvette leaned back, putting her feet on the edge of the bed. “If you do not, I will be disappointed.” she said. “You will not be able to kiss me from that far away.”

Edward shook his head. “You’re going to kill me.” he said as he got a knee on the bed and guided himself in, meaning to stop where he’d said…but she was warm and soft, and the little whimper she made as their skin touched just…he pushed a little more. Then a little more, watching her spread around him, until he was all the way in and she loosed a loud moan that earned them another irritated knock from next door.

Yvette grabbed him, squeezing his hips between her thighs and kissing him. “Please, _please_ Edward please.” she panted.

Edward wrapped his arms around her, kissing her as he started to move his hips. Her fingers were already digging into his back and her legs were hooked on his legs. It was so slick and tight inside of her, and he was going to have to wash his slacks in the sink after, but it was _worth_ it, it was worth it to be wrapped up like this.

Yvette groaned, nails dragging down his back. He was still being so careful but that just meant she had more time to feel his shape and the way he dragged along her skin. “Faster, faster I’m _so_ close Edward, please, please.” she whimpered, trying to press up into him to encourage him.

She was a lot looser and wetter than before and he could feel bruises on his back where her fingers were trying to get at him through his shirt; Edward growled, raising up on his arms to look down at her as he moved his hips faster. That beautifully dark hair was coming on done, falling in her eyes and on his bed as she panted and shook her head from side to side, grabbing his arms because he had moved away from her. Her breasts were bouncing and shaking from his efforts and all of a sudden he felt her squeeze as her eyes went wide.

“ _Edward!”_ Yvette couldn’t help crying out with relief. The tease was too much; she was going to have to help him get some confidence up. Just because he was a solidly packed man didn’t mean he had to worry so much; she wasn’t a glass doll, after all.

Relief almost had him coming right then; but there was just enough sense left in him to pull out completely. Edward stroked himself to a finish against the side of the bed.

Yvette raised up on her elbows, deeply disappointed. “You did not have to do that.” she said, trying to keep her tone soft and gentle.

“I don’t have any Radaway on-hand.” Edward replied.

“You are… _so_ very considerate.” Yvette said as she sat up. She reached up for him.

Edward bent down and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the smell of her sweat and lust on top of the soap now. “I can go back down on you.” he offered.

It was tempting, but she was _so_ very edged. “I should get home.” Yvette whispered. “Prevent myself from being tempted to stay too long, if we tired each other out.” She kissed his cheek.

That stung, a little. “I…I dunno if I can keep doing this.” Edward admitted. “I want to try though. _I want to try_.”

Yvette couldn’t help the happy gurgle in her throat. “As long as we are honest, as long as you can talk with me and I can talk with you and we can all three of us talk to each other, it will be alright, however it goes.” She replied, hugging tighter.

It might be a little lonely going to bed tonight, Edward thought, but maybe now that some things were cleared up, it wouldn’t be so bad. “Is this something we keep to ourselves, Miss Yvette?” he asked into her hair.

“ _Non_. I have walked in here with my own face, I will walk back out the same way. If you are asked, I trust you will say something truthful without being crude. If I am asked, I will say ‘yes, Edward Deegan and I have had a _wonderful_ date and I hope to have another’.” She sighed.

He shivered. “As you wish, Miss Yvette.”

Eventually they came apart, Edward helping her button up and picking pins up off the floor so she could fix her hair. He kissed her at the door, and again in the hall, standing at the main door of the Breeze to watch her hips swing home. He still wasn’t sure if it was his best idea…but it was past time for him to make some fool mistakes in the name of romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how Deegan's in the road leathers and the armor? First time I saw him I thought he was a THICC boy and was just like "Ayyyyyy"; I'm carrying that in my own mental canon in the face of Bethesda's very limited body model options :D


	3. After Their Date

Hancock sat up at the sound of the door opening. “Good date?” he asked playfully, taking in the wrinkles on her dress and the way her hair was falling down.

Yvette smiled a little. “Pretty good, yes. I should take a bath.” She pointed to the bathroom.

Hancock rolled off the bed to meet her at the bathroom door. He grabbed the back of her hair to pull her into a heated kiss. The way she whimpered made him shiver. “Maybe not that good?”

Yvette held her little finger up. She didn’t answer until Hancock hooked his little finger around hers and shook. “He is _very_ gentle. And considerate. It was a lot of teasing.”

He grinned slowly. “Forget the bath, get over here and tell me all about it.” Hancock grabbed her, kissing her hard. “While I take care of you.”

She felt a little guilty even as her fingers made fast work of the buttons and she left a trail of clothes from the bathroom door to the bed.

Hancock laid her down and climbed on top, stroking himself against her thigh as he kissed her neck. “C’mon, spill.”

“I told him how I thought he was handsome as I sat on his lap, and then he suggested he would not be a good kisser because his upper lip is not equal to his bottom lip, so I proved him wrong.” she panted as she felt Hancock rise hotly against her.

“You got that real serious uh--whatchacallit?--oral fixation.” Hancock teased, kissing her as he slipped a finger into her. “ _Damn_ you are teased up.”

“He carried me to his bed and made a meal of my breasts, first through the slip and then he pulled it down to taste my skin directly.” Yvette reached down to guide him in.

Hancock watched her eyes flutter as he settled in. She was relaxed and soaking wet. He guided her legs around his waist, shivering again as she gripped him hard. He kissed her again. “Tits man, huh?” he joked.

“Like you aren’t?” Yvette said with a breathy laugh as she clung to him. “It was a tease it was such a--a _tease_ and then he lifted my skirt and he is _so gentle_ with his tongue-- _oh please harder Jean, I need you harder_!” she couldn’t stifle the noise.

Hancock nodded, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed so he could get his feet planted firmly, forcing her legs to let go of his waist so he could press her thighs to the bed and hold them there, forcing her spread and giving him room to really work his hips. He watched her pant and arch, then reach down to rub her clit furiously. Her fingertips brushing against him made him arch his back so he could really push into her, give her as much length as he could.

“Yes, _yes-yes-yes_ _Jean_!” Yvette tensed up, bearing down; she could feel the urge to come and let go blending and it was a rare time that she didn’t feel embarrassed to make such a splashy finish.

Hancock groaned, feeling the splash and seeing her fingers still rubbing at herself furiously. He grabbed her hips to pull her into him and ground against her to finish himself off, coming deep the way she always begged him to. He was panting raggedly and so was she. “Better, beautiful?” he rasped.

Yvette held her arms out to him, kissing his face and head as he flopped down on top of her and nuzzled her chin and neck.

“He get you off at all?” Hancock asked.

“Once, gently. It was kind, and sweet, I was only so very teased, and you know how I can be.” she murmured, still peppering his face with kisses.

Hancock bathed in the affection until they both calmed down enough to come apart. He kissed her again and straightened, cupping her face. “How about a glass of wine in bed before we clean up?” he offered.

Yvette nodded.

Hancock went to the console to grab the other bottle and their glasses, sitting beside her and pouring for both of them. “I’m glad he did. Not gonna lie, if he hadn’t I was gonna have to veto another date.” he teased lightly; at the same time he wasn’t sure he _was_ teasing.

Yvette snorted. “We talked. He was kind, and gentle. I think perhaps he is still deciding how he feels; we flirt and we do have passions for each other, but this idea is still very new to him.” she sipped.

“If you’re sure, beautiful.” Hancock sighed and took a sip, changing the glass between his hands so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“He asked if it should be secret…I said _non_.” Yvette cautioned.

Hancock nodded. “Right. Nothin’ to be ashamed about, the only secret we’re pretending to keep is what happens in the warehouse.” he winked. They had talked about it already between themselves--it was cheating if things were kept secret, if anyone was sneaking around for reasons other than sometimes it was fun to sneak around, they’d already agreed.

She laughed softly, leaning against him more. “I love you. I _adore_ you.” Yvette clinked her glass against his.

Hancock kissed the top of her head. “Beautiful, I’m so crazy about you I occasionally contemplate sobriety.”

Yvette laughed again. “Not too sober, or how else will we do this?” she clinked her glass against his again.

“Deal.” Hancock did it for them a third time, just to hear the soft giggle in her throat. He kissed the top of her head again. The room was quiet but for them; Hancock felt warm and settled and he figured she did too.

Yvette finished her glass and held it on her lap, just enjoying the quiet with her husband, who loved her, who only feared her trigger finger and not her feelings. It was a beautiful thing, their love.


End file.
